Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Uki Tetsu Tora
Summary: A boy named Link, and his fairy, Navi, go out to save Hyrule - no - the world!
1. A Boy Named Link

**Chapter One**

A Boy Named Link

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda is not owned by me, but by Nintendo. All names, characters copyright Nintendo. All rights reserved.

The sky darkened as a man galloped on a black horse across the dark green grass of Hyrule. Behind him were many other black horses, each accompanied by one man, weapons at the ready. These men were all scary looking, but none as ugly as the man in front. The man had dark skin and hair that was bright red, as though it was on fire. He had dyed his nameless horse's mane and tail the same colour. He had a big nose in the centre of his face, and above it were flaming red eyes. On his glove were three triangles, one on top and two on the bottom: the Triforce. The top triangle glowed brighter and brighter as he neared the Hylian castle.

King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule saw the fiends of darkness approaching, and right away summoned his best soldiers. Lillian cried as her husband Garin saddled his horse. After a quick kiss of good-bye, he mounted his white horse and rode off into the night. Lillian was afraid that he would never be able to see his son or daughter, which was due very soon, possibly even that night. She turned and looked into his horse's now vacant stable, noticing Garin's forgotten shield. This scared Lillian even more, and she picked it up, searching frantically for a horse who had not been taken to battle. Finally, she found one at the end of the stables. Not bothering to put on a saddle, she rode bareback to the battlefield.

She met Garin shortly and handed him his shield. As Garin thanked her, an arrow flew at him and hit him in the heart. His eyes were staring blankly forward as his horse spooked and sent him toppling off. A second arrow flew, this time hitting Lillian in the shoulder. The frightened horse was sent into a frenzy of kicking hooves and swishing tail, but Lillian managed to stay on. He galloped blindly until he finally let Lillian regain control of him. She steered him to the nearest place she knew: Kokiri Forest. She dismounted and entered slowly.

She ran blindly through the trees and made it to a clearing with many small houses. A Kokiri who lived there spotted the poor woman and her eyes widened. _Poor girl …_she thought. Even though the Kokiri looked like a ten year old girl, she was really a twenty-seven year old woman, whose baby was also due very soon like Lillian.

Lillian ran past Mido, the leader of the Kokiri and into a large fallen log. Finally, she collapsed in front of a huge tree with a large face: the Great Deku Tree. Lillian sobbed as she cuddled a newborn boy in her arms.

Lillian looked at the Deku Tree. "Please … please care for my son for me …"

The Deku Tree peered down his wooden nose and lifted one of his root arms. He picked up the boy and slowly he said, "Yes … I think I know someone who can care for him."

"Thank you …" Lillian whispered as she painfully drew her last breath. She fell to the ground and the Deku Tree picked her up in another arm to lay her in a bed of flowers where she could rest in peace.

Just then, Mido walked in, a red fairy hovering above him. Like his wife, he had the body of a ten year old. He brushed his red blonde hair out of his freckled face and stated proudly, "My wife just had a daughter! We're calling her Saria."

The Deku Tree nodded and said, "Dos thou think that ye will be able to care for two children?"

Mido looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"A woman just came in and left her new son with me," the Deku Tree answered, "and I can't take care of him." He lowered his roots holding the boy and showed him to Mido.

Mido pondered the question, then picked the boy up, slowly nodding. "Okay," he said in a nasally voice, "but I will never accept him as a true Kokiri." He turned and carried the boy to his small house.

"Marion!" he called, opening the door.

The girl who had been watching Lillian came out of the kitchen. "Hush Mido!" she scolded. "Saria is sleeping."

"Sorry," Mido said, dropping his voice. "The Deku Tree gave me this little boy to care for."

Marion took the small baby from him and looked into his bright blue eyes. "Link," she whispered.

"Pardon?" Mido wore the same confused look that he did when he was talking to the Deku Tree.

"His name is Link," she repeated promptly.

Mido nodded. "Uh-huh. Perfect."

Marion went into Saria's room and laid Link down. The girl opened her forest green eyes when she felt something being set down beside her. She began to cry, and her crying awoke Link.

Marion calmed the two down and went back into the kitchen to make supper for her and Mido.


	2. Navi the Fairy

**Chapter 2**

Navi the Fairy

Saria grew up to be a girl with birght green hair who was always very happy. Link, however, was beaten by Mido and other Kokirirs. He did not understand how he was different from the others, but Sarai was always there to comfort him. He loved Saria. And he hoped that she loved him back.

At age eight, Sarai and Link were given separate houses. Even though, the two spen a lot of time together.

On their ninth birthday, Saria wasn't there so they could wish each other a happy one. He looked in her house, Mido's house, and even the forbidden Lost Woods. But she was nowhere. Poor Link was halfway up the ladder to his tree house when he heard a voice,

"Link, come back down here!"

Link recogonized the voice, but it took him a while before he realized it was Sarai. He quickly climbed back down the ladder to meet his best firend.

"Saria! Where have you been all day?"

Saria smiled. "At the Deku Tree." All of a sudden, a winged ball of green light popped out from behind Saria. "I earned my guardian fairy today!" she explained. The green light zoomed up closer to Link. Now he could see that it was a tiny woman. She was naked but beautiful, her long hair swinging freely over her shoulders.

"Hi," she squeaked," I'm Mai."

Mai zoomed around Link's head before returning to hide behind Saria.

"Wow!" Link exclaimed. "When do I get my fairy?"

Saria thought for a minute. "Well … you have to earn them … by being nice to others when you are around nine or ten years old."

"So … I'll get my fairy soon, right?"

"I hope so," Saria answered, nodding.

----

The sky was dark. Link was standing in front of Hyrule Castle. The drawbridge slowly came down and a white horse galloped over it. A nine or ten year old girl clutched the mane, accompanied by an older woman in a blue armour and had long blond hair tied into a ponytail.

"Zelda, what are you looking at?" the woman asked kindly.

The girl in the pink dress shook her head. "Nothing …"

_Zelda …_Link thought, _she's the … princess!_ A sharp whinnie made Link turn his head. A seventeen year old man with a dark complexion and flaming red hair was standing on the drawbridge, his tired stallion beside him. Link was confused and curious at who he was. The man held up his hand and a glowing yellow ball appeared in his palm. He threw the ball at Link and the last thing he heard was the man's evil cackling …

"Link! LINK!"

Link's eyes snapped open. He looked around the room and all fo a sudden a tiny blue girl appeared in front of him. Startled, Link fell off his bed and onto the hard wooden floor. The girl laughed.

Link stood up and asked, "Who are you?"

The winged girl giggled again. "I thought you grew smarter as you aged. Most Kokiri only seem to go backwards."

"Are you – my guardian fairy?"

The fairy rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough."

"So … what's your name?"

"Navi. Oh – and before I forget … happy birthday!"

Link smiled. He had forgotten that it was the day that he and Saria turned ten years old. He pretended not to be so surprised. "Thanks."

Navi stared at him, bored. "You _are_ dumb. Hurry up and get dressed! You can't see the Great Deku Tree in _that_!"

Link blushed when he noticed that he was still only in his underwear. He reached for his green Kokiri tunic and hat and dressed. "Wow … wait'll I tell Saria!"

Navi put her hands on her hips. "There isn't _time_! The Deku Tree is dieing! Now come _on_!" The annoyed fairy flew out the door. Link hastily put on his other boot and ran after her.

When Link got out the door, Saria was standing at the bottom of the ladder. She waved to him. "Link! I'm so glad you finally got your guardian fairy! I also have a birthday present for you …" She handed him what looked like a piece of bark, but it was actually a Kokiri shield.

"Wow! Thanks Saria!" He was about to hug her when he remembered – he had no present for her! "Umm …"

"I bet you forgot to get me something, right?" she asked mischievously. "It's okay! You don't have to get me anything!"

Link smiled, embarrassed, and hugged her.

"Come on Link … there's something you need to do before we see the Deku Tree," Navi whispered, pulling on Link's long pointed ear.

"Alright! Alright!" Link yelled. "Sorry, Saria, I guess I have to go … I'll see you when I get back!"

Saria nodded. "I'll be waiting!"

Link followed Navi to a small hole in the wall. "There's something from the Deku Tree in here. You can use it to protect yourself in case there are any monsters on the way to the Deku Tree."

Link crawled slowly through the hole and Navi waited for him outside. When Link could stand again, he found himself in a clearing surrounded by a thick part of Kokiri Forest. In the middle of the clearing was a large wooden chest.

Link walked up to it and kicked it open. He lifted the lid and pulled out a small dagger: the Kokiri Sword. He tried out some of the moves he new, cutting off a low branch of a tree. It was a good sword; the cut was so clean. Smiling, he reached back into the chest and took the sheath. He strapped it to his back and crawled back through the hole.

An annoyed Navi greeted him rudely. "Took you long enough. Now, let's go see the Deku Tree!"


End file.
